Robin & Marian's Happily Ever After
by Pink Stargazer Lily
Summary: King Richard has died in Normandy, leaving Prince John to Rule England - not a good thing for Robin Hood.  Will Robin be able to escape the clutches of his enemies?  Can Marian fight off King John's special attention?  Ratings gladly are welcomed!
1. Inspiration For This Story

I am completely in love with the Disney Robin Hood movie. One day, I decided to actually read the original book and picked up "The Adventures of Robin Hood" by Richard Greene. Naturally, I was expecting a happy ending, but to my horror, Robin Hood dies and Marian becomes a nun! I was **SO **fed up with the fact that the hero dies (by a nun! A nun kills him! She bleeds him to death! What is this, Robin Hood vs. Prioress?), that I decided to write an alternate ending.

The first 2 chapters are kind of a summary of what really happened in the book, and I start to change things in chapter 3.

No, Robin Hood does not injure his leg and become a limping sailor. That's pathetic. Seriously, who wrote the original ending? This is a fairytale! They could have given us a happy ending!

I hope you enjoy my version of the story! Reviews are always welcome!

Thank you!

~Stargazer Lily Princess


	2. Mass and Worry

With King Richard's return and their pardons, Robin Hood and his men returned to their normal lives outside of the forest. Robin and Marian lived quietly at Locksley Hall along with a dozen of their old followers, including Little John and Friar Tuck.

Shortly after his return, King Richard was soon away in wars again, this time for his own lands in Normandy. Prince John, who was pardoned by the King for his treacherous acts, did not attempt to bother Robin or capture Marian, but quietly increased his power and followers in the North of England, among these being the Sheriff of Nottingham.

Robin and Marian were married five happy years and did not give heed to the rumors that began to float about, though Little John often warned Robin.

"There are rumors King Richard is dead," he said, "Prince John would then be King. Remember Robin, John is not one to forget or forgive a wrong done to him."

Robin only laughed at this.

"I have a full and lawful pardon," he said. "And I have given John no new reason to move against me. Besides, what you have heard is only rumors. Today I go to attend Mass in Nottingham, for it has been a month since I have done so."

Little John replied, "Then take six armed men with you, leaving six here to guard the Lady Marian."

"Please dear Robin," begged Marian. "Take Little John's heed!"

Robin refused. "Marian my darling, if Prince John is in fact King, he will threaten you rather than me. I will leave all of our men to guard you. Oh Marian, do not worry for me. I will return once Mass has finished.

Robin then kissed Marian, mounted his horse, and rode away to Nottingham.

Marian turned to Little John.

"Please John," she said, her eyes filling with tears, "I feel as if Robin is riding to his death. Follow him, Little John, and if he is indeed in danger, I am sure there are many, still, who would stand by Robin if his bugle-horn should sound once more."

Little John, on hearing Marian's words, took his bugle-horn and bow, and set forth through the forest paths on foot.

"I fear the good days are ending," cried Marian and threw herself onto her bed sobbing.


	3. Planning

Robin arrived in Nottingham, left his horse at an inn, and walked to Mass. He grew anxious about what Little John said and perceived to ask questions once Mass finished. He passed a tall monk and set his thoughts on pure and holy things as he knelt before the alter. The monk though, hurried away from the church and came to the house of the Sheriff.

He panted, "Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham, Robert Fitzooth of Locksley, the man you call Robin Hood, has entered Mass alone and unarmed!"

The Sheriff slyly smiled.

"I believe luck has befallen us this day," he said. Together they hurried to the castle, where Prince John had recently arrived.

"Your Majesty," said the Sheriff, "Robert of Locksley is now attending Mass in Nottingham. He must not know of King Richard's death or he would not have left his home."

"No one knows, and so have I intended, unless you disobeyed my orders and made a proclamation," said King John. "Go take him by surprise, Sheriff. Oh, this is a day I have long waited to see!"


	4. Capture!

Soon Mass had finished and Robin solemnly left, his mind set on the Holiness of God. He was not able to quickly grasp his sword before the Sheriff took him by surprise and bound him.

"We meet again, Sheriff." Robin said, recognizing his old enemy.

"So we do, Robin Hood, and for the last time!" hissed the Sheriff. He led Robin away, anxious not to draw attention, and brought him to the Castle.

"How glad I am to see you, Robin Hood," said King John cruelly.

Robin replied, "If you mean any ill toward me, Prince John, King Richard will not be likely to pardon you this time."

The Sheriff struck Robin against the cheek. "How dare you speak to your King in that way!" he cried.

"The King!" Robin gasped.

King John gave a cruel chuckle. "Yes," he said, "my brother lies dead in Normandy, which now gives me full power to the throne. But do not be afraid. I, your merciful King, will not put you to death today, nor tomorrow. No, instead you will be bound by a thick rope tied to your wrist in this tower, while I go to Locksley, and to the lovely Lady Marian!"

On hearing those words, Robin became like a madman, struggling with the rope only in vain, while King John did not cease to taunt him with the capture of his beautiful bride, Marian. As the King left for Locksley Hall, Robin began to calm down and steadily worked at the rope. Once he freed himself, he turned his attention to the steel bar in the narrow window. After examining, he noticed a rusting spot towards the side of the bar, and pulled with all his strength. The bar soon loosened and Robin eventually worked it free. He looked out the window and, to his horror, lay nearly one-hundred feet of smooth wall. Suddenly, Robin remembered his bugle-horn that was left hanging on his belt. He quickly grabbed it and gave the familiar call. He was soon answered with a horn he recognized as Little John's.

It quickly became dark and Robin impatiently waited for his rescue well into the night. He began to worry when he heard a quiet whistle and an arrow came into view. It was attached to a thick rope. Robin quickly tied the rope to a chain on the wall and began the horrifying descent. Robin knew that the rope could tear any moment at the place where it lie against the edge of the windowsill. Luckily, Robin reached the ground before the rope snapped. Little John met him at the bottom just as the sun shone on the horizon.

"We must hurry Little John!" Robin urgently whispered. "King John could be at Locksley this very moment!"


	5. Marian In Danger & Happily Ever After

At Locksley Hall, Marian heard the sound of horse's hooves approaching.

"Robin!" she happily shouted and raised herself from her bed. She looked out from her arched window and panicked when she saw not Robin and Little John, but twenty soldiers coming up the path bearing the banner of King John. Marian moved swiftly throughout Locksley, hurriedly shouting orders to Robin's men. She, having no time to escape, armed herself with a bow and arrows, her bugle-horn, and a sword at her side.

"Surround them!" King John ordered his men. "Make sure no one escapes!" He and his men attacked Locksley viciously. Since there were only a dozen men at Locksley, King John soon overtook them. Inside he met Marian, standing tall and fully armed.

"Oh Marian," sighed King John, "you, after five long years, still remain the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Flattery will not save your soul," Marian replied as she raised her bow, aiming at King

John's heart. With a subtle sign from the King, ten of his men also raised their bows threateningly.

Marian took no notice. "What have you done with my Robin?" she asked.

"Oh," King John casually lied, "I only executed him last night. Dear Marian, why must you always have a bow at hand?"

Four of King John's men, one being the Sheriff, leapt upon Marian, quickly unarmed her, and thrust her to the ground.

King John cruelly chuckled. "Marian, will you not ever learn? You will be my wife whether or not you intend to."

Before he finished saying those words, an arrow whizzed above his head and pierced the evil Sheriff through the heart. King John turned to find Robin Hood and his men approaching. He anxiously began shouting orders and, dragging a struggling Marian, hurried to escape. He did not get far though, before and arrow lamed his horse.

"Leaving so soon, King John?" came a voice behind him.

King John turned and faced Robin Hood, who approached with an arrow set to his bow.

King John only laughed. "I am afraid you did not arrive soon enough, Robin Hood," he chuckled. With a sudden jerk of his arm, a dagger glimmered in the morning sun and pointed at Marian. Robin stopped short. The King smiled cruelly. Marian though, now that she knew Robin still lived, was not fearful. Suddenly, she twisted out of King John's grasp and tripped him. As he fell to the ground, Robin shot an arrow that knocked the dagger out of his hand. Marian quickly scooped up the dagger and courageously held it to King John's throat.

"Any last words, Prince John?" she asked.

"King John," Robin corrected.

Marian only shrugged, becoming annoyed. "It will no longer matter in a moment," she said. As if out of nowhere, six of King John's men leapt at Marian and Robin, giving King John a chance to escape. Robin and Marian soon overtook the soldiers, but could only shout after the King and remind him never to come back. The King did not need a reminder though, for he still shook vigorously and felt the coolness of the dagger against his throat. They had proven too strong for even him and his men. To be safe though, Robin gathered more of his old Sherwood followers, and they all lived with him at Locksley Hall, including Little John and Friar Tuck, who decided the life of a hermit was not to his liking.

For many years Robin and Marian continued their happy lives and had many children. Robin often told them stories of his time as an outlaw. Marian laughed softly to herself as the children gathered around their father to hear the tales of Robin Hood's glorious adventures in Sherwood Forest.


End file.
